In love with James
by snivygirl9
Summary: this story is about Sam that works for team rocket. Sam is 18 years old and is high ranked in team rocket. giovanni send her out on a mission through kalos, for rescearing mega evolving. she joined james, jessie and meowth.
1. Chapter 1 - the meeting

actors note: before i begin with my story, i have to mention that i have dyslexia. so there may be a lot of grammar faults etc, but that aside for now lets enjoy the story!

It was an nice day in the summer. Sam was ready to do her exams to be an secret agent of team rocket. Her teacher told her what she must do. She did what she need to do and passed her exam with success. Sam:' perfect I'm now an secret agent!' She went to her boss. Giovanni:' welcome to this team Sam. I have an quest for you.' Sam asked:' what is it boss?' Giovanni:' you know Jessie and James right?' Sam:' yes I do, but what's wrong with them?' Giovanni:' they are on a mission in kalos to catch pikachu of ash and your quest is to keep an eye on it. You need to be undercover... so be a Pokemon trainer and complete your quest!' Sam:' yes sir!' Sam got some clothes to wear. She was packing her bag and going to the kalos region. Snivy came out her bag. Sam was shocked:' snivy what are you doing here?...' snivy huged Sam. Sam huged back: ' awww! ' snivy takes a nap. Sam hold her:' okay she is my partner!'

Sam arrived in kalos. Sam:' this is so amazing!' She runs to the lab of the professor. Professor:' oh hello? Who are you?' Sam:' my name is Sammy.' Professor:' welcome Sammy, are you going on adventure? ' Sam:' yes I do!' Professor give her some pokeballs and pokedex and said:' good luck sammy!' Sam take the pokeballs and going to get all her badges. On the way to get this she build a team of garchomp greninja snivy noivern lucario and blaziken. Sam finished her own quest and found ash Serena Bonnie an celmont. Sam though:' there you have them now only catch that pikachu!' Sam run to them:' hi! You are an Pokemon trainer right? ' ash:' euhm.. yeah... why? ' Sam:' I wanna challenge you! My greninja vs your pikachu!' Ash:' okay! Lets battle!' Sam send out greninja. Ash send out pikachu and let pikachu use thunderbolt. Sam let greninja use dark pulse. The battle was quite tough.

Jessie James and meowth were looking to the battle. Meowth came up with an idea:' let's catch that greninja. He is much stronger then pikachu!' James:' yeah your right meowth, but how do we get him?' Meowth said what they need to.

Sam lost to ash and hugged greninja:' are you okay?...' ash:' that was an great battle!' Sam:' yeah you're right.' Sam was too busy with talking with ash and suddenly greninja was taking. Sam:' hu?' Jessie and James did their moto. Sam:' give him back!' James:' no we never give them back!' Sam becomes very angry. Ash:' pikachu use thunderbolt! ' pikachu did that and team rocket blasting off. Sam:' I need to go bye!' Followed team rocket and become an ninja.

James was laying on the ground and was faraway from the others. Sam was nearby James but felt out of the tree and laid on James. James shocked of her. Sam:' I'm sorry I took a wrong move...' James:' it doesn't matter... hu where are meowth and Jessie?...' Sam sit near him:' I have no idea...' James looked to her:' I know you from something...' Sam: ' it can be you're right...' she blushed:' I need to go... euhm... bye..' James hugged her:' no please wait...' Sam looked to him. James take of the cloth of her face:' now I know you! You're from the team rocket training group. But why are you here?...' Sam:' Giovanni send me to keep an eye on you guys and to reaches the Mega evolution. ' James:' that are we also reaching..' Sam:' let's go and find Jessie and meowth.' James stand up. Sam changed from outfit and wears her black team rocket suit. James looked to her. Sam send out lucario:' lucario can you tell me the way to Jessie and meowth?' Lucario used his aura and started with running. Sam and James followed him.

After awhile they found Jessie and meowth. Jessie:' who is this girl? James' Sam:' I'm Sam and I was send to you from Giovanni. ' Jessie: ' you're not even in your uniform.' Sam: ' that is cause I'm undercover.' Sam got an call of Giovanni:' hello boss.' There was an hologram of Giovanni saying:' hello Sam, is your mission going good? ' Sam:' yeah I already own an Mega stone. ' Giovanni:' nice and I see you find Jessie and James. ' Sam:' yeah' br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Giovanni:' Jessie and James I wanna introduce you to Sam. She is our new undercover agent and will help you with discovering Mega evolution. Keep in mind she is an strong trainer so use her for your mission. Over and out.' Jessie:' I still don't trust you!' Meowth:' I trust her she is our only hope.' James:' meowth your right.' Sam:' guys I'm really hungry and tired should we go to the Pokemon center? ' Jessie:' I never going to there!' James:' Jessie... we can better go too...' Sam:' they have free food for Pokemon and people but you need to be undercover...' Sam give them clothes. James and meowth put them on. Jessie:' I'm not going to wear this!' Sam:' thats okay then you can't go inside.'

Sam walked to the Pokemon center. Meowth and James followed her. Jessie was angry but she put on the clothes and followed them. Sam was in side the pokecenter. Nurse joy walked to her:' hello you are Sammy right?' Sam:' yeah I'm Sammy.' Joy gave her a package:' professor sycamore send me this for you.' Sam took it:' thanks by the way do you have an room for 4 person free?' Joy:' I'm sorry we don't have one free but you can sleep in 2 2 person rooms.' Sam:' okay then take I that one.' Joy give her the keys. Sam walk to Jessie and James:' they don't have an 4 person room free so who is going to sleep with who?' Jessie:' I take meowth he doesn't make any sound when we sleeping.' Jessie took one of the keys and go to her room. Sam thought now I can sleep with him...

James went with Sam to their room. Sam went to her bed and laid on bed. snivy come out her pokeball and laid next to Sam. Sam opened the package and saw that it was an Mega stone for garchomp. Sam:' wow... I never thought that he should send me this...' James:' what is it?' Sam showed it:' it's an Mega stone for garchomp. I'm going to test it outside are you coming with me?' James:' sure.' Sam walked outside and send out garchomp. James followed her. Sam:' garchomp I have something for you that we wanted so much!' James looked to them and thought she is like me friendly to her Pokemon... Sam picked a chain and put the Mega stone in it and did the Cain on garchomp her neck:' perfect! ' James:' it looks good! ' Sam blush for his comment:' thank you.' Sam pick up her special glasses en record the Mega evolution and Mega evolve garchomp. James looked to it. Garchomp was Mega evolved. Sam was over joyed:' it worked!'James saw ash and his gang and whispered in same ear:' look out the twerps are here...' Sam:' don't worry. I can take it.' Ash saw the garchomp and ran to garchomp:' Sammy is this your garchomp?' Sam:' yeah it's mine.' Ash:' can I challenge you?' Sam:' I do like to but no I don't accept your challenge. I have to go bye.' Sam put garchomp in his ball. Sam and James went to their room. James:' you're look like a strong trainer right?' Sam:' yes the reason why I don't wanna battle him is because he will know my Pokemon and then my identity is shown...' James:' that's an good thing...' it's become dark outside. Sam:' let's sleep tomorrow will be an hard day.' James:' indeed.' James go to his bed. Sam watched to him and thought I wanna sleep with him... Sam go to her bed and sleep.


	2. Chapter 2 - the fight

Next day Sam wakes up early and watched to James that still sleeps. Sam go out her bed and lays next to him and sleeps. Snivy came out her ball and saw that.  
Jessie was awake and go to the room of James and Sam and knocked on the door. James wakes up and saw Sam near him and shocked. Sam wakes also up and saw him shocking:' what's wrong?...' James:' nothing.' and staid up and open the door and let meowth and Jessie in. Sam was red of the blushing. Jessie:' we going to steal the twerps pokemons and Sam you don't take part of it. you stay here. Okay?' Sam:' okay...' Jessie James and meowth left the room.

Sam left behind. Sam:' why I can't take part in it... I'm very strong...' snivy come out her ball:' don't be upset Sam. We can make our own team!' Sam:' you're right! Lets do that! ' Sam stand up and does her team rocket outfit on and did her hair different. Sam:' I'm ready! ' Sam go with snivy searching for ash and his gang. In about 10 minutes she found them lunching. Sam climbs in a tree and send out greninja:' I have a mission for you two. You see that pikachu there? Snivy you are going to attract him with attract and greninja you steal the pokeball of pikachu and put him in the pokeball understand? Lets go! ' snivy greninja did their job with success. Sam pick up the ball and put on an special capsule:' thanks greninja en snivy! ' put greninja in her pokeball.

Sam walked away with the pokeball. Snivy was happy. Sam walked into James and she felt:' I'm so sorry... ' Jessie was angry: ' what are you doing here!' Sam:' doing my job!' Jessie pick up the pokeball: ' and what is this!' Sam:' give it back it's important for me!' James sights. Jessie:' never! Tell me first what's in it!' Sam:' one of my Pokemon! ' Jessie: ' show it! ' Sam pick up the pokeball and use her magical powers to change the pokebal without seeing it. James sights again. Sam throw the ball and noivern came out. Sam:' see!' Jessie walks away with meowth searching for ash and his style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Ash saw them and yelled:' give pikachu back!' Jessie:' I don't have your pikachu!' Ash:' gr! Lies! You guys always catch him!' Jessie:' but not now!' Ash send greninja in the fight. Jessie send out gougeist. Greninja wins and meowth and Jessie basting off.

Ash:' they really didn't have him!' Ash saw James and Sam. Sam look to him:' hello dear, you seems worried... what's wrong?...' ash:' go away from him he is a bad guy!' Sam looked to James:' no, he isn't bad he is very sweet.' James:' uhm... but twerp why are you here? I didn't do anything to you...' ash:' what! Where is my pikachu then! ' James:' he is not here.' Sam smiled smooth:' yup he isn't here.' James saw her face expression and thought: ' is she the one who is behind this all...´ash run away to search. James looked to Sam:' don't you need to say something? You have the pikachu! Right? ' Sam pick the ball:' yes, I have... He he...' James was shocked:' but how?...' Sam:' that's a secret! ' Sam throw the ball and pikachu came out with a dark glow.

Ash heard it and ran to it. Sam:' what are you doing here?' Ash :'give my pikachu back! ' Sam smiled smooth:' battle me first!' Ash send out hawlucha. Sam send out greninja. Ash:' this greninja... looks similar... ' Sam:' what are you talking about! You never met her! ' ash:' gr! Hawlucha attack!' Hawlucha use high jump kick. Sam:' greninja let's show them what you can do!' Greninja vanished. Hawlucha stopped his attack and look around. Ash:' hawlucha focus!' Hawlucha focussed. Greninja attacked him with extrasensory. Hawlucha fainted. Ash:' no! Hawlucha!' He send out talonflame. Sam:' my greninja is very strong! Only a good trainer will beat her! Haha! ' Ash:' brave bird! ' talonflame attacked greninja. Greninja fainted. Sam:' greninja! No! Gr you won't beat me!' Sam send out noivern. Noivern fly up and yelled. Sam:' attack!' Noivern attacked hawlucha with air slash. Hawlucha fainted from it. Ash send noivern out. This battle between those two was epic. They were both very strong but ash his noivern won. Ash:' nice noivern!' Noivern yelled. Sam thought: ' I need to do this!' Snivy came out her ball:' sni snivy!' Sam :' snivy you wanna battle?' Snivy:' sni ' Sam:' okay snivy! I choose you!' Snivy was ready. Sam:' snivy attack!' Snivy attack noivern. Noivern was weak. Snivy was very strong and defeat noivern. James was surprised. Ash:' you won't defeat me! Go greninja!' Ash send out greninja. Sam:' snivy you can do this! He is weak for you type! Snivy use leaf blade!' Snivy did that. Ash:' greninja hold her tail!' Greninja did that. Snivy can't move. Ash:' throw her and use earial ace!' Greninja did that and defeat her. Sam pick up snivy: ' are you okay snivy?' Snivy:' sni snivy sni...( do your special thing)' Sam: ' I will do...'


End file.
